Politics of China in Multipolarity
The following is a list of Chinese political parties in Multipolarity I & II. This does not include political parties of the Federal Union of China, as none were definitively stated in either game. Communist Party Countries: PRX, RoC, KoC, CFX, EoC Leader: Christos Xinjiang (MP1),Party leader unknown under Democratic Xinjiang Jung Jiao-long (MP2) Socialist in theory, self-serving utilitarian in practice, the Communist Party ruled the People's Republic of Xinjiang from its founding to 2159. It placed an overwhelming focus on militarization and industrial development and received widespread international condemnation for rigid repression of dissent and brutal methods of controlling the population. Ironically, its foreign policy was largely isolationist. In Multipolarity II it appeared to ascribe to more traditional Marxist ideals. Workers Party Countries: PRX Leader: Unknown Minor party of PR Xinjiang, it had next to no political relevance. Democratic Party Countries: PRX, RoC, KoC, CFXFollowing the government's capitulation in 2165, both parties were reduced to shells of their former selves as what few MPs remained in the country utterly failed to find traction, and the Democratic Party of Xinjiang disbanded after abysmal results in the 2170 election. When both parties returned under the Second Kingdom, they did so with completely new sets of representatives., EoC Leader: "Mr. George" (MP1), Xinhuan Chiang (MP2) One of the two main opposition parties that emerged in 2159 and that went on to rule the country in the Republic years. Despite its liberal rhetoric, its policies were even more imperialistic than the Communist Party, and the Scarlet Lancers accused George of orchestrating cultural genocide. Expressly Catholic, notably playing a tithe to the Papal States. National(ist) Party Countries: PRX, RoC, KoC, CFX Leaders: "Mr. John", "Mr. Chiang" Second of two main opposition parties that emerged in 2159. Its policies under John were never made clear. Ruling party during the monarchy. Its platform under Chiang was more or less a carbon copy of the Democrats that exchanged Buddhism for Catholicism and purported to promote indigenous culture. Green Party Countries: KoC, CFXDespite similar platforms, the Green Party of China and Green Party of Xinjiang were founded independently, and due to the animosity between the republicans and monarchists are highly unlikely to have established meaningful ties with each other. Leader: "Mr. John" Established after Chiang was installed as leader of the Nationalists; policies included a socialist economy, sustainable development, pacifist foreign policy, and nuclear disarmament. Co-operative Alliance Countries: CFX Leader: Huiqing Da A broad-appeal party that emerged out of the transitional government following the abdication of George I in 2165. It remained the majority government of the Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang during the country's lifetime. Solidarity Countries: CFX Leader: Unknown Borne as a direct response to the Dublin Conference, its chief aim was to reunite the partitions either through a commonwealth or direct integration, but rejected the Democratic Party's culturalist tactics. Social Justice Countries: CFX Leader: Unknown Less an actual party than an advocacy group, it maintained a strong moral stance on domestic and foreign policy and sought criminal trials for the China Six. Republican Party Countries: EoC Leader: Wang Jing Populist party whose platform fluctuated between the Communists and Democrats and that pushed incessantly for military action against the Federal Union of China. National Catholic Party Countries: EoC Leader: Yi Hon Besides appealing to the Catholic Church, its policies were never made clear; seemed to be Republicans-lite. Notes Category:Political parties Category:Politics-related lists